


100 Drabbles Challenge

by xokunaikillerox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xokunaikillerox/pseuds/xokunaikillerox
Summary: Hi all!Years ago I started the 100 Drabbles Challenge created by pastaisawesome back on Quizilla and uploaded them under this pen name, xokunaikillerox. I have been working on editing these and finishing out the drabble challenge, so I'll be updating this pretty regularly. New fandoms and relationship tags will be added as works are added featuring them!***NOTE:  All characters are automatically aged up to 18+ for any NSFW chapters. ****Fandoms you can expect to see make an appearance at some point along the way:Katekyou Hitman Reborn! (KHR)NarutoMy Hero AcademiaBungou Stray DogsFairy TailHaikyu!Any lemon/smut chapters will be flagged as such, in case you want to skip them (or skip to them!). Prompt list will be uploaded as the first chapter in case you'd like to work on the challenge yourself. Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Sasagawa Ryouhei/Reader, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader, Yamamoto Takeshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. 100 Drabbles Challenge Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> ****Prompt List****

Pastaisawesome 100 Drabble Challenge Rules:  
-Must be drabbles with between 100-1000 words.  
-Can be done in any order and with a mix of fandoms.

PROMPTS:  
1) Acid  
2) Break  
3) Grey  
4) Die a Thousand Deaths  
5) Hell  
6) Beginning of the End  
7) Spur of the Moment  
8) Those Hands  
9) Betrayal  
10) Lies  
11) So Tired  
12) Scars  
13) Sins  
14) Fragrance  
15) Gentle Touch  
16) Move Along  
17) Gone  
18) Hush  
19) Once in a While  
20) Corner Stone  
21) Fading  
22) Stop  
23) Non-existent  
24) Hover  
25) For a Moment  
26) Cage  
27) Double Sided Sword  
28) Weapon  
29) Strangle  
30) One Thousand Words Cannot Describe Our Relationship  
31) Free Fall  
32) Marionette  
33) Fake  
34) Attack  
35) Heal the Wounds  
36) Burn  
37) Rage  
38) Worth Dying For  
39) Breathe  
40) Forget Everything  
41) Feathers  
42) Tomorrow  
43) Let's Try Again  
44) Home  
45) I Don't Want to Remember  
46) Pause  
47) Sunlight  
48) Into Your Arms  
49) Reach Out  
50) Falling Leaves  
51) Single Wish  
52) Stale  
53) Wall  
54) Worlds Apart  
55) Painful Silence  
56) White  
57) Stain  
58) Illusion  
59) Bittersweet  
60) Blind  
61) Fairytale  
62) Shaky Breath  
63) Locked Away  
64) Need to Protect  
65) Pushing You Away  
66) Hate is the Strongest Emotion  
67) Paper Cut  
68) Older  
69) Closer to You  
70) For You  
71) Boredom  
72) Pleasure  
73) If Only  
74) Taking the First Life  
75) Winning a Battle, Losing a War  
76) We are Varia  
77) Repeated Mistake  
78) Hiding from the Rain  
79) Let's Dance a Waltz, You and I  
80) Reflection  
81) Steal Away  
82) I Am Not That Weak Child  
83) River  
84) The Strength to Walk Away  
85) Left Behind  
86) Show Me the Sunset  
87) Dangerous Person  
88) Turn Around  
89) 365 Days a Year  
90) Time for a Change  
91) A Rose with Thorns  
92) Without Stopping, Walk Forward  
93) Sometimes I Cannot Grasp  
94) Stuck In-between  
95) Torn Loyalties  
96) Even When the Rain Comes  
97) Nightmares  
98) Am I Worth It?  
99) For This Moment, It's Just You and I  
100) Only One Thing is For Certain


	2. [039] Breathe - Sawada Tsunayoshi x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I love writing for shy Tsuna lol. This is the first in a set of a few drabbles in this challenge about a developing romance between Tsuna & Reader.  
> Word Count: 770

Walking into the house, you inhaled the sweet scent of home, shaking out your umbrella before hanging it from a hook along with your dripping coat. Running a hand through your damp hair, you stepped out of your boots, leaving them near the door. You could hear people talking in the kitchen and headed towards the noise, catching a whiff of something delicious. Stomach rumbling, you walked through the doorway to be pleasantly surprised by the sight before you.

The table was covered with an array of platters full to the brim with food, Mama putting down several more steaming bowls next to the rest. She smiled at you when she saw you still standing by the door. “Ah, (Y/N)-chan! We were afraid you wouldn’t make it back in time for dinner because of the storm.”

“It wasn’t too bad when I set out, and I had my umbrella with me, so I missed most of the heavy rain,” you said, pulling out your usual chair between a whining Lambo and a smug Reborn. From the young boy’s cries you determined that Reborn had no doubt insulted him right before your arrival, and now you were left to deal with the snotting Lambo bawling in your ear about not being a crybaby ( ~~the irony of which was not lost on you~~ ).

Sighing, you pinched the bridge of your nose, taking a deep breath. Looking up, you saw Tsuna giving you a sympathetic look from across the table, causing the corners of your lips to curl up. As soon as Mama sat down, it was time to eat, and Lambo promptly traded tears for rice balls as he grabbed one in each hand and shoved them both into his mouth with a muffled shout of glee.

You looked around at this odd assortment of people. Bianchi spoon feeding Reborn miso soup; I-Pin persuading Lambo to slow down and share the rice balls with everyone else; Fuuta telling Mama fervently about how high her dishes ranked in his book. Tsuna had brought you into his home after you joined the Vongola, having no real family of your own to live with. Like with everyone else who lived there, Nana Sawada had welcomed you with open arms, even encouraging you to call her Mama like the others did. Initially, you had been a bit flustered at the suggestion, as you had thought she was only offering so you wouldn’t feel left out. But her earnest insistence along with those bright, determined eyes ( _just like her son’s_ , you thought) had shown you she truly wanted you to feel like you were part of this family. While she had no clue about the Vongola or the true reasons for all the newcomers to her household, she paid no mind and did everything she could to make this feel like home for everyone. Mama was just happy that her son was surrounded by such good people.

Speaking of her son, you glanced over at Tsuna, surprised to see him blush and turn away when your eyes met his. _Ah, he’s staring again_. It had always made you curious why he looked your way so often, but you found your stomach filling with butterflies at the thought of it being because he had feelings for you. Feelings that would reciprocate the ones you had for the timid Mafioso. You let your eyes linger on him for a moment, watching him shovel spoonfuls of hot food into his mouth ( _to disguise his blushing face?_ you mused), making you let out a soft laugh.

Upon hearing you, Tsuna’s eyes snapped up to meet yours. You held them for what felt like an eternity (but in reality what could have only been a moment at most), lost in those honey brown orbs that somehow made you feel both safe and nervous at the same time. With a start, you averted your gaze back to the food in front of you, feeling your cheeks start to warm. Sighing, you swiftly nabbed a rice ball off the platter before Lambo was able to scarf that one down too.

You leaned back in your chair, attempting to hide your blushing face from everyone at the table. Taking a bite of your onigiri, you let out a happy hum at the pure deliciousness Mama was able to pack into such a simple dish. You closed your eyes and let yourself breathe easy, knowing that you were finally home.

Although, if you had caught the knowing smirk on Reborn’s face as he glanced between you and Tsuna, you might not have been feeling so relaxed…


	3. [036] Burn - Sawada Tsunayoshi x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short & sweet little fluff piece that's a continuation of the budding romance between shy Tsu-kun and shy Reader. I still feel really happy about this one, especially with Reborn's part in it lol. Enjoy!  
> Word Count: 272

Tsuna was hunched over, panting heavily. His forehead was alight with the vibrant glow of his Dying Will flame. Reborn stood off to the side, gun ready to fire any second.  


“Reborn? How much longer will this take?” Tsuna’s voice rasped out. You looked up from your algebra homework at his voice, noticing how exhausted he looked. Brows creased in concern, you closed your textbook and opened your mouth to speak. Before you could say anything, however, Reborn had fired a volley of shots, aimed right at Tsuna.  


The young Mafioso was, miraculously, able to dodge the bullets—but it had been close.  


“We wouldn’t have to train for so long if you weren’t no good, No Good Tsuna,” Reborn chimed.  


“You don’t have to say it twice!” Tsuna’s whine devolved into an exasperated sigh, eyes glancing to you for support as the golden hue drained from his orbs with the dissipation of his flames.  


“Reborn—“  


“No, [Name]. Tsuna has to learn to do this on his own.” The Arcobaleno stared at you sternly from under the brim of his fedora. “If No Good Tsuna really wanted to spend more time with you, he would train harder so he could finish this lesson and leave.”  


At this, Tsuna’s face darkened to a light red and you felt your cheeks heat up. You both broke eye contact and Tsuna began muttering excuses.  


Satisfied with the response, Reborn once more cocked his gun and pointed it in Tsuna’s direction. “Again.”  


The shot rang out and the flames reappeared on Tsuna’s forehead. Was it just your imagination, or were they burning brighter than before?


	4. [047] Sunlight - Yamamoto Takeshi x Reader [*LEMON*]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **LEMON**  
> I remember this being the first lemon I wrote for this challenge, and the hardest part with both the original writing & editing it this time around was getting it under the 1,000 word count limit! I guess that explains why there are so many more lemony chapters to come in this series...oops?  
> Enjoy some sweet smut with our favorite baseball freak, Yamamoto~  
> Word Count: 983

The first rays of morning sunlight shone through your window. Covering your eyes with your hand, you grumbled, pulling the sheets closer to your frame as you sat up to fiddle with the blinds with your other hand. A shiver went through your back at the sudden chill of the room. Once the blinds were firmly drawn, and the room was once again filled with darkness, you nestled back under the covers.  


A strong arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you to rest your head against the warm chest of your boyfriend. You looked up at Yamamoto, whose dark eyes looked at you with such endearment that it almost brought a blush to your face. He pulled you closer and your lips met his in a slow, lazy kiss. Your arms made their way up his back and met behind his neck, fingers grazing his nape.  


His tongue glided across your lips and you parted them in response, fingers running through his black hair. He turned slightly, bringing you with him, so he was on his back and you were straddling his hips. This gave him the ability to reach forward and cup your breasts through your thin tank top, softly kneading them. You let out a soft moan into the kiss, your own hands trailing down his toned abdomen, using your nails lightly and feeling the goose bumps rise on his skin as you went.  


You felt him growing against your thigh as one of his hands left your breast only to be replaced by his mouth as he tugged your shirt down. You let out a sigh, bringing his head closer to you as your hand reached the waistband of his boxers. Yamamoto’s skilled fingers were busy working their way inside your panties, easily finding their way to your own arousal. You moaned as he slipped one in, switching his mouth’s attention to your other breast.  


Lifting your hips you were able to remove his boxers completely as you lightly stroked the underside of his erection, earning a happy groan from him that vibrated around your nipple, eliciting a moan from you as well. Wrapping your hand around his cock you began pumping it, setting up a slow and gentle rhythm you knew would tease him with just enough friction. This earned a low hiss from him while his hips bucked against your hand. Yamamoto slipped another finger inside your wet core while his thumb circled around your clit, causing his name to fall softly from your lips. You felt his mouth curl into a smile against your chest as he placed kisses up your neck to your jawline before making it up to your lips. His free hand wrapped in your hair, effectively enabling him to deepen the kiss. You parted briefly for air and he rested his forehead against yours, rubbing his nose on your cheek. You met his gaze as he removed his fingers from your dripping slit, causing you to sigh from the sudden emptiness. 

He grabbed your hips, picking you up and switching spots with you, hovering above your frame as he pulled your panties completely off, tossing them onto the floor with his boxers. Spreading your legs, you felt him rub the head of his cock against your slick entrance as he leaned down to capture your lips in another passionate kiss. Too needy to handle any more of his teasing, your hand reached down and guided his cock into your aching pussy. You moaned into his mouth, hands grabbing onto his shoulders as he set up a slow pace. Breathing heavily, your lips separated from his.  


“Ta-Takeshi!” you cried, pulling him closer as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He let out a low growl in response, loving the way you said his name and wanting, needing to hear it more. You did not disappoint, raking your nails down his back and letting out a stream of tantalizing sounds as he increased the speed of his thrusts.  


He responded with a groan of your name as you started bucking your hips up to meet his, a sound that only served to expedite your climax, which you could feel just around the corner.  


“Ah, Takeshi~”  


Your walls clenched around him as you saw white, hands tightening on his shoulders. He continued to thrust into you as you reached your peak, enamored with the way your lips parted as you let out a string of breathy moans. The sight of you in such bliss and the feeling of you pulsating around him pushed him over the edge himself.  


“[N-name]!” Yamamoto moaned, giving one last thrust as he buried himself deep inside you, releasing into you. You felt the sudden stream of warmth inside you and nearly went over the edge again, still experiencing the aftershocks of euphoria.  


His chest was rising and falling with his rapid breaths as he leaned over you, pressing his lips softly to yours before pulling you with him as he lay back on the bed. You felt his arms tighten around your waist, keeping your body flush against his as he placed a soft kiss on your forehead.  


You basked in the afterglow of your morning ritual, feeling Yamamoto’s fingers reach up to run through your damp locks while you absentmindedly traced patterns across his taut abs, feeling him shiver occasionally under your feather light touch. His hand reached down for the blankets, covering you with more warmth. Snuggling into him, you stifled a yawn.  


“Haha, [Name], are you really going back to sleep?”  


Yamamoto’s question was soon answered by your deep breaths fanning against his chest. Raising his eyebrows, he smiled and let out another chuckle, gaze softening in the way it only did when he looked at you. Settling back against the pillows he closed his eyes, savoring the pure contentment he felt holding you in his arms.


End file.
